The Sins of the Mother Revisited
by benbrattlover
Summary: Emma goes to a party where she is slipped a date-rape drug in her drink, and later finds out she is pregnant. PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author’s whims! :)


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Pleaseread and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "Degrassi" characters belong to Linda Schuyler, CTV, Noggin Channel's "the N" Network, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse and forgive me for the errors.

Setting: This story takes place while Christine is still pregnant, and way, way before the episode "U Got the Look" so Emma and Manny never had that fight, and are still best friends.

Summary: Emma goes to a party where she is slipped a date-rape drug (either Rohypnol, or GHB) and later finds out she is pregnant.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoyand after you're done, please hit the pretty, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Mom!" exclaims fourteen year old Emma Nelson excitedly as she bounds into her house after school, on one crisp, and cool autumn afternoon. "MOM!"

"What?" Relaxing in a recliner, a very pregnant Christine Nelson-Simpson smiles fondly at her daughter as she bursts into the room. "Emma, calm down! What is it?"

"Mom! Guess what? You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Well, I have to hear it first," replies Christine patiently. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what it is."

"I just got invited to a party Saturday night by Jake Donovan! _Jake Donovan_, Mom!" shouts Emma breathlessly. "Can you believe it? A guy from Grade 11 asked me to go to a party at his house! Can I go, Mom? PLEASE?"

"I don't know yet." Christine raises an eyebrow, and gazes intently at her daughter, looking deep into her eyes. "I need to know something first. Are his parents, or some other responsible adult going to be there?"

"I guess," shrugs Emma casually.

"So long as his parents, or another responsible adult is going to be there, it is okay with me if you go," agrees Christine, nodding. "Of course I know you know this, but no drinking, no drugs, no sex and no smoking. Be home by curfew at 11, and call me, if for some reason, things get out of hand, and you need a ride home."

"Of course! Thanks so much, Mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Emma exclaims, throwing her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her. "Ohmigod! I have to call Manny! She is NEVER going to believe it!"

After quickly kissing her mom enthusiastically on the cheek, Emma dashes out of the room, heading downstairs to her new bedroom in the basement, as Christine chuckles after her, at her daughter's exuberance. Meanwhile, downstairs, Emma presses the "Talk" button on a cordless phone, and dials Manny's number, which she knows by heart. Manny picks up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Manny, its me."

"Hey, Emma! What's up?"

"There's something I've got to tell you. You're never in a million years going to guess what happened!" shrieks Emma excitedly. "I can barely believe it myself!"

"What?" Manny asks eagerly. "What happened?"

"Jake Donovan invited me to a party at his house, Saturday night!"

"What? When did this happen?"

"After-school, a few minutes after you left. I was walking home, when Jake caught up with me and asked me out. Can you believe it? A guy from Grade 11 asked me to go to a party at his house! Isn't that great?"

"I guess," replies Manny listlessly, with no trace of any enthusiasm in her voice.

Emma notices the sudden change of attitude in her best friend. "Manny, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Emma." Manny sighs loudly on the other end of the phone. "But I don't think that you should go to that party."

"WHAT?" Emma screeches, surprised. "Why in the world, not? It's JAKE DONOVAN, for God's sake!"

"Because, I've heard from a lot of people that Jake Donovan kind of has a reputation."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" demands Emma sharply. "What kind of _reputation_?"

"Well, for one, I've heard that he has a history of not taking "No" for an answer. Don't tell me you haven't heard all the buzz that goes around Degrassi about him!"

There is a long pause of silence, during which Manny realizes that Emma HAS indeed heard the stories about Jake.

"You mean you HAVE heard and you're still going?" Manny hollers. "What are you thinking, Emma? Remember what happened during your mom's high school reunion, when you went to see a guy that you had met over the Internet – and what could have happened if your Mom, and Mr. Simpson hadn't come to rescue you?"

"This isn't the same thing!" cries Emma. "Besides, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Rumors aren't always true. But if you're so worried, why don't you come to the party with me? I'm sure Jake won't mind, and "safety in numbers", right? So you want to come with me?"

"Uh uh! Sorry, Emma! My parents would NEVER let me go to a party at the house of someone they don't know! Especially not someone in Grade 11, and MOST especially not Jake Donovan!" Manny refuses vehemently, scoffing. "I'm surprised that YOUR mom's letting YOU go, knowing Jake's reputation!"

"Well……….," says Emma hesitantly, trying to evade the subject. "I didn't exactly tell her about Jake. But what she doesn't know, won't hurt anyone."

To Be Continued……………………………………………………….


End file.
